AATC Poem Collection: Living In This World Without You
by MR J.H.F
Summary: Alvin has been divorced for over 4 months now. He and Brittany share custody of thier baby daughter Haile. After Alvin has had a few drinks, He drops of his daughter at her Mothers. Alvin returns to find Brittany sleeping with another man. What will happen next? Rated M: Contains Strong Language and Gory Violence.


_**Living In This World Without You.**_

_7:00 pm :_

After taking his 8 month daughter out for the day, Alvin decides to have a few drinks at

Gilbert's Lodge. He leave's his daughter in his car. Then he locks his car and walks into the bar.

_8:12 pm:_

Returning more intoxicated, He then wobbles towards his vehicle to find his daughter, Halie who has fell fast asleep in his car. Swiftly, he turns his head to look at Halie and then he starts to sing the words:

_Aww look at daddy's baby girl, that's daddy baby... Little sleepy head, yesterday I changed your diaper Wiped you and powdered you, how did you get so big? Can't believe it now your two, baby you're so precious Daddy's so proud of you._

_8:34 pm:_

Alvin arrives at his daughters home, as soon as red clad chipmunk enter's the door he Hears loud moaning noises coming from up- staris. He lays Haile onto the couch and quietly makes his way up the the master bedroom. With his heart beating a mile a minute, he storms into the room to find his Ex wife Sleeping with another man.

_8:35pm:_

The red clad chipmunk withdraws a knife from his pocket and puts his hand over the man and quicky slits the man's throat and then approaches his Ex Wife, Brittany and starts to Scream the words:

_**Alvin:**_

Don't make me wake this baby. She don't need to see what I'm about to do. Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?How could you? Just leave me and love him out the blue. Oh, what's a matter Brit? Am I too loud for you?!Too bad bitch, your gonna finally hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like, you wanna throw me out? That's fine. But not for him to take my place, are you out your mind?! This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine! How could you let him sleep in our bed?! Look at Brit, look at your husband now

_**Brittany**_

: No!

_**Alvin: **_

I SAID LOOK AT HIM! He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk!

_**Brittany:**_

Why are you doing this?!

_**Alvin:**_

Shut the fuck up!

_**Brittany:**_

You're drunk, you're never going to get away at this!

_**Alvin:**_

You think I give a fuck?! , come on we're going for a ride bitch

_**Brittany:**_

No!

_**Alvin:**_

Sit up front.

_**Brittany:**_

Well I can't just leave Haley alone, what if she wakes up?

**_Alvin: _**We'll be right back, well I will. You'll be in the trunk.

_8:42:_

Alvin drags his wife by her hair into his car. and then drives off. Going well over the speed limet 85 Mph on a 30 Mph road. He then continues to scream at brittany:

_You really fucked me Britt, you really did a number on me. Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me. But we was kids then Britt, I was only 18! that was years ago. I thought we wiped the slate clean, that's fucked up!.._

_**Brittany:**_

I love you..

_**Alvin:**_

Oh God my brain is racing!

_**Brittany:**_

I love you...

_**Alvin:**_

What are you doing?!

Change the station I hate this song, is this look like a big joke?!

There's a 30 year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat, In your Bedroom!

What you think I'm kiddin' you?! ...You loved him didn't you?

_**Brittany:**_

No!

_**Alvin:**_

Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me! What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?!

Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me! Brit, BRIT!, why don't you like me?You think I'm ugly don't you...

_**Brittany:**_

It's not that !

_**Alvin:**_

No you think I'm ugly!

_**Brittany:**_

Baby..

_**Alvin:**_

Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me! I hate you!, I hate you! I swear to God I hate you! Oh my God I love you, how the fuck could you do this to me?!

_**Brittany:**_

I'm Sorry...

_**Alvin:**_

How the fuck could you do this to me?!

_8:57pm:_

_**Alvin:**_

Come on get out!

_**Brittany:**_

I can't I'm scared!

_**Alvin:**_

I said get out bitch!

_**Brittany:**_

Let go of my hair!, please don't do this baby! Please I love you, look we can just take Haley and leave!

_**Alvin**_

Fuck you!, you did this to us, you did it, it's your fault Oh my God I'm crackin' up, get a grip Alvie ! Hey remember the time we went to Simon's party?  
And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Archie! That was funny wasn't it?

_**Brittany:**_

Yes.

_**Alvin:**_

That was funny wasn't it?!

_**Brittany**_

:Yes!

_**Alvin:**_

See it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight one of you tries to grab a knife. And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced.  
And while this is goin' on, His son just woke up and he just walks in. She panics and he gets his throat cut!

_**Brittany:**_

Oh my God!

_**Alvin:**_

So now they both dead and you slash your own throat. So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note! I should have known better when you started to act weird. We could've, hey where you going?! Get back here!  
You can't run from me Britt, it's just us, nobody else. You're only making this harder on yourself! Ha! Ha! Got'cha!

_**Brittany**_

Ahh!

_**Alvin:**_

Go ahead yell! Here I'll scream with you! Ah somebody help! Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you?!  
Now shut the fuck up and get what's comin' to you! You were supposed to love me! Now bleed bitch, bleed bitch,bleed Bitch bleed! BLEEEEED! (Slits Brittany's troat)

So long, bitch you did me so wrong! I don't wanna go on. Living in this world without you. So long, bitch you did me so wrong! I don't wanna go on. Living in this world without you...

_8:06:_

Alvin places brittany's body into the boot of his car, and then drives back home.

The End


End file.
